


Sweet as Cherry Wine

by kamz00r



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Sensual Solas, Short, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, solas is an old guy who dreams of the glory days, thats a thing right?, the inquisitor IS A QUEEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamz00r/pseuds/kamz00r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Arlathan she would want for nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Cherry Wine

During a quiet night Solas had discovered his Inquisitor had not properly used the bath in her quarters.

“What have you been using then,” he asked her, skeptically.

She had blushed to her ears. “I still bathe,” she said crossly, “I just haven’t used the tub! It’s so big, I feel like it could swallow me whole!" She had never seen one before coming to Skyhold. The dalish were wanders by nature, it’s not as if they could carry great marble luxuries with them everywhere they went.

“I’m sure you would appreciate it, vhenan. Once you got used to it,” Solas said, kissing her temple gently.

“Maybe,” she responded quietly.

And that was the end of the subject.

But days later Solas asked some of the servants to prepare the large tub for their Inquisitor, who was busy with the advisers. He heard her footsteps from the bathroom, heavy and tired. She must have seen the candle light for her form appeared in the doorway instantly.

“Solas,” she whispered as she took in the sight. The gleaming tub, once barren, was steaming with warm water. Candles surrounded it and their flames shined in her eyes.

“My heart.” Solas smiled gently and beckoned her inside.

He helped remove her clothes and boots, kissing her wherever his hands traveled. Soft sighs escaped her lips as his danced across her skin. All too soon she was bare to him and he pulled her to the tub. He held her hand as she lowered herself into the water, humming appreciatively. 

“You’re not going to join me,” she asked.

Solas ran his fingers through her hair as she leaned back to look at him. “No I think not. Tonight, I only wish to spoil you, vhenan.”

She blushed at this. She was always quick to blush around him, such sweets words tended to surprise her.

He lathered soap in her hair and she closed her eyes indulgently. His hands caressed her scalp gently. He was always gentle with her. Careful and precise. Solas watched her as he worked. In the days of Arlathan, she would never have wanted for such luxuries. She would bathe in his obsidian pools, in a room that was ten times the size of her living quarters.

The tub would be rich with herbs and flowers. She would be presented with oils to rub upon her skin and she would gleam.

Solas let his eyes close as he pictured a simpler time with his heart, his Inquisitor.

She would be draped in gold robes, and jewels would glisten in her hair. Emeralds to bring out her eyes. Bells would chime as she walked.

Elgar’nan himself would fall to his knees at her beauty.

“Solas?” She asked and he opened his eyes.

This was not Arlathan but her eyes shone as brightly here as they would have in Elvhenan. Her body was bruised and sore, there were no jewels in her hair and she wore no golden robes, but here, in this place, she was just as glorious.

“Ar lath, ma vhenan.”

Her eyes widened and she took his face in her hands. “And I you, emma lath.”

After, when they lay together in her wide bed, he would kiss her calloused hands and caress her scarred shoulders.

He would have loved her in Arlathan but this, the woman in front of him, is the Inquisitor he fell in love with. The one who came to him with twigs in her hair, and dirt on her face and he would love her for as long as he possibly could.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pretty good at spending hours on SUPER short stories haha this should have been longer i'm such a failure


End file.
